


Silence

by riordmag



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Depression, Drabble, M/M, Sad, anyways this is really short, jackson is not involved why is markjin not a pairing on here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 14:04:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9444557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riordmag/pseuds/riordmag
Summary: Jinyoung only wants to help Mark but Mark has taken to not speaking much at all.





	

These past few weeks everything felt off. Everything felt a little less bright. Like a sheer blanket was covering the sun. It was almost unexplainable, like a weird phenomenon. It felt like those days in late January where everything seems too difficult and too cold and it takes every ounce of energy left in yourself to leave your bed. But it was explainable. Jinyoung knew it was because of Mark. Mark was different. Mark was sadder. Mark’s golden smile was missing. His energy was gone and his calm presence felt heavier and more anxious. It affected Jinyoung, like their moods were tied together. 

But Jinyoung didn’t have an inkling of what was going on in Mark’s head. Mark had stopped speaking. 

That night, when Jinyoung got back to the dorms, he wasn’t surprised to find that only Mark was home and he wasn’t doing anything but sitting on the couch, watching tv. The other boys were probably practicing or getting food. Mark never joined them anymore. Jinyoung found himself staring at Mark, wondering if he should say anything, or leave the boy to himself. Maybe he just needed some rest. 

But Jinyoung knew Mark. This wasn’t him. 

Jinyoung quietly set his things down by the door and took a seat on the opposite end of the couch, eyes gazing at Mark. The older boy didn’t seem to notice or care about Jinyoung’s presence or staring. 

“Mark,” Jinyoung snapped.

“Hmm?” Mark replied lazily, not bothering to even look in Jinyoung’s direction. 

“Why won’t you look at me?” Jinyoung pleaded, sitting next to where Mark was curled up on the couch, waiting patiently for Mark to say something substantial. Something that would let Jinyoung know that it was okay. That Mark was okay. 

Mark didn’t reply. 

“Mark, look at me,” Jinyoung begged, taking matters into his own hands and grabbing Mark gently by the chin and turning his face so that he could search for something, for anything in Mark’s eyes. But Mark’s eyes only looked down, away from Jinyoung. 

Jinyoung slowly let go of Mark’s face, letting his fingers brush against the older boy’s cheek, “Why can’t you tell me what’s wrong?” 

“I’m fine,” Mark spat, “can’t you just leave me alone?” 

Jinyoung wasn’t very surprised by Mark’s curt tone. Anything the boy said recently was short and emotionless. It was frustrating. Mark had always been quiet. But not this way. Jinyoung wanted to help Mark. Jinyoung wanted answers. 

Jinyoung felt tears well in his eyes but he was good at blinking them away most of the time, so he did, “You don’t have to tell me anything, Mark. But I can tell you’re not fine. And I won’t leave you alone about it. Because I care about you more than anything.” 

“I just want to be alone,” Mark said. Jinyoung wondered if it was really true. 

“No,” replied Jinyoung, crossing his arms, and turning away from Mark, claiming his spot next to Mark on the couch, ready to wait until Mark started talking. 

\-------------------------------------------

Hours passed while they just watched the TV together, not speaking. Mark never moved, not even to get food or go to the bathroom. It was late and Jinyoung was beyond tired but he swore to stick by his words not to leave Mark alone. Part of him wondered if he should just listen to Mark, maybe it was really better to leave him alone. But Jinyoung knew Mark and this Mark wasn’t the Mark he knew. 

“Mark, aren’t you tired?” Jinyoung asked. 

“Nope,” Mark said simply, not taking his eyes off the bright images of the show he was watching. 

“You haven’t been sleeping much.”

“I’ve been sleeping fine,” he replied, defensively. 

“Mark.” 

“Jinyoung.”

Jinyoung sighed. He was frustrated with Mark. Mark was being difficult. 

“Mark, what with all this ‘I’m fine’ bullshit?” Jinyoung questioned, “Everyone cares about you. Especially me. And we’re all worried. You do nothing but work and sit around and you barely sleep or eat.” 

Mark just stared at him. But Jinyoung figured he had gotten somewhere. Mark was actually looking at him. 

“You won’t talk. You’re too skinny. I haven’t seen you smile in weeks,” Jinyoung explained, his voice cracking a bit, “I really love seeing you smile, Mark,” Jinyoung said, taking Mark’s hand in his, “Please talk to me. Tell me what’s wrong.” 

Mark didn’t say anything, he just fell into Jinyoung, resting his head on Jinyoung’s shoulder and melting into him, letting a teardrop fall onto the younger one’s shoulder. 

“Just stay with me right now. Please,” Mark pleaded.

“It’s okay,” Jinyoung spoke softly, wrapping his arms tighter around Mark, “you don’t have to say anything for right now. I’ll be here for as long as you need me.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is about depression, something that isn't fun at all. I hope it made sense. It was pretty short but I wanted to write a MarkJin fic because I love this ship and I am going to see GOT7 in 2 days! I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
